Zatch, You Idiot!
by x00
Summary: Well, it's a Zatch Bell fanfic from Tia's POV. Dang, it's shorter than I thought....I hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. **

Hi! This is my first Zatch Bell fan fic! I really like the ZatchxTia pairing! It's so cute! So this is it. Yay! And this is from Tia's POV. I might make another ZatchxTia fic from Zatch's POV next time. And a KiyoxMegumi fic. That's a might. I'm a little short for a 15 year old, and a little childish, and Megumi and Kiyo look older and more mature….so I don't know! Oh yeah, and as the first sentence of my story say, this story takes place after Zatch becomes king. I hope you like it! And I also know that you are trying to skip this part, and to hurry up and get the hell to my story, so here goes:

It had been a few days since Zatch had become king of the mamodo world. I sighed.

How the heck can Zatch be so oblivious?! Well, yeah. I'll admit it, okay? I like Zatch. Well, the feelings I have for him are a little bit stronger than like….Dammit! I started to blush, thinking about this.

But….I sat on a bench, and sighed again. Why would Zatch be interested in me? Before the battle of the mamodo, he used to be Zatch the weakling. And now, that the battle of the mamodo has ended, he's Zatch the king…and now I knew that the motivation for Zatch to become king was Kolulu, who asked Zatch to be a "kind king". What if Zatch likes Kolulu?! No! That can't be! Tears started to well up in my eyes, and as I brushed them away, I heard a voice ask,"Tia"?

My head spun to the voice. It was Zatch.

"Oh, hey," I said, trying to sound casual. Zatch sat next to me on the bench. My heart started pounding so loud that I was sure that he can hear it.

"I'm here to say hello, Tia!" Zatch said with a big smile on his face, as if we were still in the human world, and nothing has changed. "I haven't had a chance to say hi to you in a long time!"

"Is that it, Zatch?" I asked, feeling disappointed.

"Uh, yeah…were you expecting something of me, Tia? "

Well, Zatch, since you're here, I-I have…something to tell you," I started to turn red again.

"What is it?" Zatch asked.

"Actually, Zatch…" I don't know what made me want to say this to him now. Maybe it was because of my fear that he likes Kolulu, and maybe if I tell him now, maybe, just maybe I've still got a chance…

"Zatch," I said, my voice getting softer. "I …I l-lo-l…love…y-" I tried to finish my sentence, but my mouth became too dry.

"Yeah, Tia? You love what?" Zatch asked, his face getting closer to mine, but by the way he still looked confused, I can tell that he didn't get what I am trying to say. He probably got his face closer so that he can hear more clearly.

HOW COULD ZATCH BE SO DENSE?! Couldn't he tell that I…I…

"ZATCH, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed suddenly. New tears dripped onto my cheeks.

"Tia!" Zatch said, sounding shocked. But he still didn't move his face back, so our noses were almost touching.

I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. I looked at his face. He looked at me until I quieted down.

"What is it, Tia?" Zatch asked, but this time a little bit more quietly. "What is it?"

This time I really did push him away, so he was on the far side of the bench. Zatch still looked confused, and a little hurt. I wanted to apologize, but I held back.

"Nothing!" I yelled at him. "Why would you care if I cry? Why are you even here right now anyway?! Go to Kolulu if you love her so much!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get the remainders of my tears out, when a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Zatch?" I asked. Zatch was actually hugging me. He had gotten off the bench and was hugging me, even though I was still sitting. I stood up, and he pulled away a little, gripping my shoulders.

"Tia, I don't love Kolulu," Zatch said, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The smile was back on his face. I love _you_."

"What?" I said faintly. My brain couldn't comprehend on what he just said.

"Tia!" Zatch laughed, hugging me again.

"Zatch!" I said. I put my arms around him too, and I couldn't help it, I started to cry again on his shoulder.

This time, Zatch didn't say anything. He just kept patting me on the back, looking a little nervous.

I don't know how much time passed after that, but then Zatch said," Oops, I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye, Zatch…" I said a little dreamily.

"Bye!" Then Zatch did something he never did before. He kissed me on the cheek.

I kept staring at the road where Zatch had walked, even though it had been an hour and had started to get dark.

Zatch said he loved me…he kissed me…it wasn't a dream, right? I can't believe it….ZATCH, I LOVE YOU!

_The End_

Okay! So there you have it! I hope you liked it…Please go easy on me! I was actually gonna make Zatch and Tia kiss on the mouth but…Zatch is only 6 years old! I thought that maybe I shouldn't. I think that Kolulu and Reycom is a better couple. I even saw a pic of them holding hands! But I'm not sure if its fan made or not….haha…Anyway, I don't know if this story is considered fluff or not…Oh well! Please review!


End file.
